


STARDUST

by Jackieshalom02



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bounty Hunters, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), Friends to Lovers, Helmets, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mild Language, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Minor Violence, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Reader-Interactive, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackieshalom02/pseuds/Jackieshalom02
Summary: "War doesn't determine who's right, Skywalker. It determines who is left."Star wars - The Original TrilogyLuke skywalker x Mandalorian!ocSlow burn(A New Hope - Return Of The Jedi.)
Relationships: Han Solo/Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> INTRODUCTION

Astra had been young when her home was ravaged by war. Two different sides of her own planet clashing together, fighting for something she had been too young to understand. The war made her an orphan, her father had long since abandoned his family, never wanting it in the first place, but her mother stayed, and it had been her downfall.

She had tried to get them to safety, her daughter held tight in shaking arms only to be shot in the back by a stray blaster, falling onto the floor and never getting back up. Astra hadn't understood she was gone, or, perhaps she did, because she stayed with her mother, guarding her body with eyes like steel, her little fists clenched at her sides as she screamed at the droid making it's way closer, blaster aimed and ready to fire only for it to be shot through the head.

Astra remembered what came next vividly, a creature in shining armour had saved her life, then proceeded to stare at the girl who had fire in her eyes and stardust in her veins. A T-shaped Visor had tilted, before offering her their hand, and, after seeing the girls fear and hesitation, used to same hand to lift the helmet off and reveal a hard, scarred face with soft eyes and gentle smile. " ** _Olaror ti ni, ad'ika. Ni'll hiibir gar at Morut'yc_**."

And for some odd reason, she had trusted him. It was the best decision she had ever made.

She became a Mandalorian, like her Buir who had taken her in as his foundling, the father she had never had but always wanted, wearing her beskar armour like it were an extension of her own skin.

Her clan had believed you could only take your helmet off when you felt safe, or in the presence of something comfortable, and so Astra had never taken hers off. All her life, she felt the presence of something large and dark looming above her, something she could not see or touch, but was there all the same. She felt loved sure, but safe? Never. And that fear proved true when her Clan was forced to scatter after an attack from an unknown enemy that wiped half of them out, some going into hiding with most choosing to do what they did best, fight.

Astra had wanted to be a bounty-hunter, she most definitely had the skills for it, just, unfortunately, not the ship or the piloting suave. But the force works in mysterious ways, and after saving a ridiculous _di'kut_ named Han (who she would later call _burc'ya_ ), alongside his walking carpet, from what she could only assume was a smuggling deal gone wrong, she had been recruited to be his muscle.

He smuggled, while she hunted and together they shared the bouty. The last thing either of them expected was a farm-boy, his droids and a weird old man to become the bane of their existence, and perhaps...one of the greatest thing to ever happen to either of them.

○

☆

○

" _ **HERE'S THE PLAN; WE GO IN, I START HITTING PEOPLE IN THE FACE AND SEE WHERE THAT TAKES US."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Inside a smoke-filled cantina on the planet Tatooine, there was many different types of criminal folk. The murky, moldy den was perfect for such, especially to those who didn't want to be found, it was filled with a startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures and monsters and humanoids at the long metallic bar.** Tucked into a corner, the harsh light from the outside caught the glare of dark and shining beskar, as Astra, poised calmly against the wall, shifted in place, glancing around but never letting her glare stay in one place for too long.

"I'm telling you helmet, he ain't gonna show."

Her companion muttered, leaning his arms against the short table as he cradled his drink, a smirk curling around the corner of his lips as the mandalorian shifted in place once more, Han had known her long enough by now to know when she was getting impatient.

"And I told you that if you don't shut it, I'm going to punch you." The modulated voice hissed in frustration, glove-covered hand reaching down to stroke the blaster taped to the side of her hip in comfort, resisting the urge to reach across the table and slam her _burc'ya's_ fat head against it.

"Where is the other _di'kut?_ "

She ground out, searching over the heads of the weird and wonderful to catch sight of their wookie counter-part, who, for such a large species, had an awful habit of disappearing from sight at a moments notice, and the horrible _bes'laar_ playing on loop didn't exactly help her keep focus.

"Where'd ya think? At the bar." Han grinned, getting comfortable by leaning back against the booth with a sigh, spreading his arms wide and chuckling at his armoured friends exasperated shake of her head...well, her helmet. "Again?" She rasped, rolling her eyes unseen to anyone else but herself, she was pretty sure that wookie had a serious problem.

Suddenly, she caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye, body stiling like a hunter catching sight of its prey as she tracked the movements carefully, helmet still tinted towards hand but eyes following their every move. It was her humanoid bounty, she realised, a smirk crossing over her hidden face, before she pulled her blaster out and laid it in the table.

"You found him?" Han asked, watching the bounty-hunter get into character with an amused smile.

"I found him." She echoed, standing up just as her bounty walked out of the cantina's doors in a inconspicuous fashion, unaware that he was being stalked by one of the best as she strapped her blaster back to her beskar covered thigh. Han gulped down his drink quickly, wiping his mouth straight after and moving to stand too, only for the Mandalorian to place a hand on his shoulder and force him back down into his seat.

"You stay here, everytime you try and help, you somehow manage to make things _worse_." The modulated voice said in exasperation, shaking the helmet from side to side and remembering the _countless_ times her bounty had almost gotten away due to Han's so-called 'help'.

"Come on Helmet, don't be like that." He grinned, laughing slightly as he stared up at the mandalorian in front of him.

" **Stay**. And if you ask that band to play that song one more kriffing time, I'm shoving your blaster up your ass and _firing_ it."

"Keep talking dirty Helmet, it's getting me all riled up." He playfully growled like his friend chewbacca with a grin, she tilted her head to the side deadily, a glare no doubt on her hidden features, not saying a word and though he was unable to see her face, he knew her micro- expressions and aggressions like the back of his hand.

She rasped her glove-encased knucked against the wood of the table in quick succession, her way of saying goodbye without actually saying it before making her move, the different species, alien and humanoid alike parting to make way for the dangerous being as she stalked past them, not sparing them a glance they were relieved to say before she walked out of the doors.

For a moment, the Mandalorian almost grunted as the blaring hot suns bared down at her, used to the darkness and shrouds of smoke of the cantina, before a shoulder accidentally hitting into her armoured one knocked her out of her reservations, as the offender grunted and fell back onto the dusty floor below him, the dirt staining his white robes.

" _Watch where you're going_." She snarled looking down at the boy, possibly only a year or two younger then she was, his sandy blonde hair blowing in the light wind as he stared up at her wide-eyed and fearful, the blue of his eyes stunning her for a moment, as her fingers curled around her blaster.

"The boy meant no offence."

A voice run out, and her helmet turned to the side to see an older looking man staring at her weirdly, looking as though he couldn't figure something out as he stared at the armoured being, arms held in front of him in a peaceful manner, not wanting the situation to escalate any more then it already had.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry, it was an accident." He told her, managing to stand himself up while brushing the dust from his clothes, his droids just behind him fussing over him with their concerns which he quickly brushed off.

The mandalorian didn't have time for this, she realised, looking over their shoulder to see her bounty walking into an alleyway unawares and narrowed her eyes, muttering a quiet snarl of " _Haar'chak!"_ Under her breath and with one last helmet tilt towards the boy and his possible grandfather, she stalked off after the bounty, hearing the strange group behind her walking into the cantina but not sparing them a second thought.

After all, what were the chances she'd ever see **_them_** again.

The suns bared down hotly across her back and she could feel the sweat gathering above her hairline that she couldn't wipe away, instead forced to let it drop unpleasantly down her face as the bright light caught the glare of the beskar with deadly warning, causing tensions to rise when other beings caught sight of it.

Her tattered Cape whipped across the floor, scattering sand and collecting dust as she sheathed her vicro-blade out from the belt around her waist, blending into the shadows of the alleyway as her bounty turned a corner.

Luckily for her, the clients wanted the humanoid dead, and she was more then happy to oblige. It made her job easier anyway.

The mandalorian struck, a whirl of movement that no one was able to catch or track as she pounced on the bounty, a few moments of panicked struggle before it ended almost as quickly as it started, the humanoid dead at her feet, throat slit to the bone and staining the sand and rocks red underneath as Astra stood over him, Cape billowing in the sudden wind before she bent down, hitching her cargo over her shoulder and beginning her trek back towards the cantina, slightly dissatisfied with the 'fight'.

When she reached the doors, no one spared the body a second glance, though she did notice the bartender tensing as he caught sight of her again, reaching for his blaser under his table before thinking better of it and going back to washing glasses, though keeping a cautious eye on the armoured woman as the crowds parted once again so she could get back to her table, only for her to stop in her tracks as she took in the scene.

The strange duo from before were sitting at her table, though their droids were no where in sight, Han in the corner but thankfully looking a ease, meaning there was no threat that she could see. However, the blonde farm-boy was sitting in **_her_** seat. She stalked over quietly, Han catching the glare of her helmet walking through the crowds and grinning at the sight of her.

"Ah, there she is. I was beginning to think he'd caught the better of you, helmet."

The Mandalorian allowed the bounty to drop off her shoulder and fall limply to the floor without so much as a grunt, kicking it to the side so it made more room and glaring at Han at the thought of having to socialise with people. He may not of been able to see it, but that didn't mean it wasn't there.

"You! You're the one from before, aren't you?" The sandy-haired boy asked, staring up at the beskar-clad person from before with his blue eyes blown wide, barely sparing the body thrown next to him another glance. Astra huffed a quiet breath through her nose, her attempt at intimidation flying over his head it seemed.

"Yes. And you're in my seat." She grunted, the modulater inside her helmet making her voice sound darker and inhumane and her accent thicker, more robotic then anything else, just the way she liked it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, tanned face flushing pink as he moved to the only free seat next to the wookie who gurgled something to him quietly that had Han grinning. Astra slumped against the seat, crossing a suave leg across her thigh, resting her ankle against it, forming a perfect angle before glancing at her _burc'ya_ calmly.

"I wasn't aware we were taking in strays." She said, not even sparing them another glance. The blonde-haired boy frowned, opening his mouth to resort only to have the old man elbow him in the ribs, a silent warning to keep his mouth shut as he eyed the Mandalorian cautiously, feeling a stirring in his gut that could only mean one thing.

"Helmet, meet our new cargo. We're giving them passage to the Alderaan system, no questions asked." Han told her, wiggling his brows with a smirk. Astra had no doubt he was charging the strange group them way more then they were supposed to pay, but hey, she supposed business was business.

"I see."

Han, however, was no longer looking at her, but instead, at the bar and she quickly followed his gaze, hand hovering around her blaster in case they were in trouble, well, if Han was in trouble. Only to see that a few Stormtroopers had made their way into the tavern and were examining the dead bodies she'd missed on the way in, looking as though they were asking a few questions to the Bartender.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handy-work," says Han, nodding to the strange duo, causing Astra to give them another assertive look, and feeling a _a'den_ flare in her chest when she caught sight of something hanging on the old man belt, her upper lip curling into a low snarl that the modulater didn't pick up. They both spared a glance in the direction of the Stormtroopers, just in time to see the Bartender point in their direction. 

Before the white armoured men could make their start forward, the boy and older man had disappeared, practically into thin air. Causing the Mandalorian to physically restrain herself from growling, probably one of their freaky little _magic_ tricks. "Seventeen thousand!" Han exclaims, gaining her attention once more. "Those guys must be really desperate."

"Are you kidding me?" 

"What's that matter, helmet? Do you want to see Jabba skin me? Is that it." He asked laughing under his breath as he leaned forward, about to grab his drink only for Astra's fist to slam on the table, rattling it and causing the bar patrons to silence for a moment, eyeing the table anxiously before their night continued on. 

"His _besbe'trayce_ , Han." She hissed through gritted teeth, ignoring the wookie who purred worridly, looking back and forth between his friends. "Did you see his _weapon?"_

"Yeah it was a weird flashy thing, what about it?"

"Its a _Jetii'kad,_ a **_lightsaber._** It's the weapons of a _Jetii_ you _or'dinii_!" She snarled, accent thicker due to her rage and not bothering to try and translate her language back to her friend, her metaphorical hackles raised. The Jedi and the mandalorians were natural enemies, fighting battles against the other for centuries now. She would not have such an _aru'e_ on the ship, she would not allow it.

"Helmet, I know there's alot of old grudges there but for seventeen thousand? You're going to either have to live with it or forget about it." Han told her seriously, not seeing Chewbacca slap his furry paw against his face and drag in down with an exasperated growl.

" _Mando'ad draar digu._ **A Mandalorian never forgets.** " She growled, forming a fist with her right hand and banging it on her chest plate proudly. Han groaned loudly, before quickly moving across the table to grab his drink, gulping it down before she had the chance to grab it and smash it to pieces to a make a point, like she had many times before.

"Look, theres a chance that old guy isn't even a Jedi, they're like extinct or something right? All we have to do it drop them off on Alderaan's doorstep, get our money and then we'll never have to see them again, it'll take a few hours at **most** , okay? That's it." He told her reassuringly, Chewbacca letting out a grumbling bark in agreement as she sighed. 

" **Fine.** I'll just have to _atiniir_."

"That's the spirit." He told her, grinning wildly and leaning his back against the booth, drink still in hand before he gestured over the the both of them with an cocky smile. "You and Chewie head back to the Falcon and get her ready, and for the love of _maker_ put that body somewhere I can't smell it, the last guy almost made me _sick_."

The Mandalorian and Wookie each growled their own curses at him, Chewbacca even going as far to swat the back of his head with a heavy hand as their piolet laughed, before downing the rest of his drink and standing with her in tow, reaching down to lug his friends bounty over his furry shoulder with a purr.

"Thanks, chewie." She said, before the duo made their exist, ignoring Han's continuous laughter as the crowd parted for the fourth or fifth time that evening, the young Mandalorion trying to keep her frustrations quelled down. It was just one ride, she thought to herself, trying to keep in good spirits.

Just one ride and you'll never see them _**again**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.  
> • Or'dinii - moron or fool.  
> • Haar'chak - "Damn it!  
> • Bes'laar - music.  
> • Aru'e - enemy.  
> • A'den - rage.  
> • Atiniir - to endure, to stick with, to tough it out.  
> • Mando'ad draar digu - "A Mandalorian never forgets."


End file.
